


Transaction

by expiatio, hiyorithecat



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Complete, Drabble, Drama, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Short, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expiatio/pseuds/expiatio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyorithecat/pseuds/hiyorithecat
Summary: Akechi fulfills Akira’s wish. It’s not the first time he had to do something of this nature… It just hurt a bit more.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Transaction

“I would love to see your mouth wrapped around my cock.”

Oh how his heart dropped deep into the depths of his chest. _Of course._ Akechi processed. 

He unbuttoned Akira’s trousers with one hand, undressing his bottom half with ease and eagerness. Almost as if he was used to this, which he was, but with far less wanting.

His other hand twisted upon Akira’s dark locks, playfully entangling his fingers with the strands while mashing their lips together. Their tongues rolled in; dirty, sloppy, and unskillful. At his own terms, Akechi broke away and trailed his tongue through Akira’s bottom lip licking away a drip. Akira tasted like coffee, Akechi wondered if he did too.

He drank a little too much for his own good, it wasn’t even that he liked the taste of it. Rather he came to Le Blanc wanting; a cup or two of their house blend, or a small meal often curry, a good and quiet conversation. All for the price of something. A fool he was when he almost believed that Akira’s time and attention came for free. His head rang as he took Akira’s balls to his mouth. 

Akira made him happy. Softly sucking and swirling his tongue around them, like how his previous exchanges have enjoyed it. With ease no doubt from practice, he slowly licked the shaft up and down then teased the tip while barely breaking their mutual gaze. A service. He wanted him to feel like how Akira has made him felt, good. Yet so much more than just good, perhaps loved. _Almost_ loved. 

Akira groans and grabs onto Akechi’s hair tightly, his thumb digging in circles into his scalp having a grip that makes him feel wanted— needed, yet gently with a tiny tremble of desperation. Desperate to hold Akechi, to touch him.

Akechi knew he was wanted, he knew he was needed. He made sure that he was. Whether it be for fame, power, or favors. His assets were deliberately desirable. And just like everybody else, Akira demanded them.

He swallowed his disappointment and buried it deep inside him. Akechi knew the rules of his world and it was unreasonable for him to have wished that Akira would be beyond it. He couldn’t help but feel an unexplainable pain.

Akira’s legs felt weak when he released. His knees now touching the floor and his eyes leveled to Akechi’s. Akira felt that drinking his cum was unnecessary for the older boy yet it raised and enticed his interest even more. 

He pecked his lips to his neck then to his chest, trailing towards the brunette’s most sensitive place. He took Akechi’s pants off, messily and indelicately. He pulled the bare hips closer and touched his mouth to Akechi’s inner thighs, kissing closer to his cock. Yet his face was met with a push from gloved hands preventing him from providing the other boy pleasure. 

“You don’t have to. I’m used to this arrangement.” He gave him a cheeky grin. Akechi couldn’t care how it might’ve sounded to Akira. 

That was a lie. He wanted the him to know exactly what he meant. He needed the fair trade. He wanted him to feel like how Akira had made him feel.

“But I want to make you feel good—” Akira loved feeling good.

Akechi kissed him, taking the lead from the younger boy. Pushing him down to the floor straddling him while he fingered his own entrance. He moaned loudly, expertly, almost sounding like he was in a porno. It felt surreal to Akira, almost empty.

The brunette lowered his body to Akira’s erection and pulled himself upon it. Repeatedly bouncing and whimpering that Akira was good, that he felt good, that this was good. _So_ good. _Too good._

Akira’s chest tightened, wanting to burst. Akechi was beautiful.

The Akechi whose smiles slowly began to flow with genuity. The Akechi filthily enjoying the ride past the line of believability; so disheveled yet so similar to his pristine TV smile. Both are beautiful to him. He is perfect. 

Akira didn’t understand him. He didn’t ask. He never asked. He simply took notes and gave an appropriate distance until Akechi seemed like he was ready. Cautious that if he pried Akechi, that if he received too much of Akechi; he would be pushed away. This is the closest his body has been with Akechi. It’s the closest he’s ever been with Akechi. Afraid that it’s the closest he will ever be.

He didn’t want to think right now. Akira loved feeling good, he _wanted_ to feel good.

The flickering street lights of Yongen-Jaya that hardly penetrated Akira’s dimly lit room. At the right moments it would hit Akechi’s body in the most attractive angles. He glistened. And so as what welled and trickled on Akira’s cheeks.

He didn’t understand. 

His hips still twitching forward. Arms wrapped around Akechi into an embrace, constricting both of their movement. Akira pressed his face onto Akechi’s sweat glazed chest and sobbed. His hair rubbed coarsely between his face and the other’s skin.

Akechi’s hands crawled to Akira’s cheeks with obvious hesitation. Inexperience brimming at his fingertips. He didn’t know what to do, this was new.

Akira wanted to be reciprocated. 

But nothing was confirmed. Akechi couldn’t hear Akira’s thoughts. What was given was more akin to arms softly hovering around Akira’s body. Almost afraid to touch him. Did Akira’s tears make him uncomfortable? Does his confusion make him uncomfortable?

“What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Akechi kisses the top of Akira’s head. “Tell me what’s wrong Akira, I won’t know what you’re thinking if you don’t tell me.”

Akira, cautious. He remained silent and buried his face even deeper into the depths of Akechi’s chest. He burrowed tightly, struggling to dig himself to the boy’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very experienced at writing smut I hope it wasn't awkward :)
> 
> Big thanks for my smut thesaurus @hiyorithecat  
> And my beta Dia
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
